Hide and Seek
by L33tKyuubi
Summary: Dave does something he's not supposed to and drags Dirk into it. Dirk thinks it's high time for revenge


Dirk let out another frustrated sigh as he continued to follow his brother down the crowded sidewalk. "Where the fuck are we going again?" Dirk moaned, toning his voice just so to make the level of his annoyance absolutely clear to his older brother. Dave didn't miss a beat when he responded with, "My studio, dude. How many times do you have to ask?" Dirk didn't reply and instead chose to trudge the rest of the way in silence.

By the time they got to the studio Dirk was ready to crash. He followed his brother all the way down the longest fucking hallway in existence to his private suite. Once inside Dirk slipped his shoes off and flopped down on the couch near the northeast corner of the room. It was relatively out of the way from everything else and it gave Dirk a somewhat sense of privacy.

Dave was ruffling through some papers that had somehow found their way onto his desk overnight when he happened to glance over at his brother. Dirk had repositioned himself into a sprawled out mess. His arms were limp on either side of the couch while his legs hung loosely off the end. Dirk was slouched forward his eyes were shut. Dave inwardly grinned and said out loud, "I have to run these papers down to the office. Stay here and don't move or I'll kill you."

Dave always had a sort of monotonous voice, but he always made sure that Dirk knew the difference between when he was joking around and when he wasn't. Dirk simply waved his hand in response and went back to his semi-conscious state.

It seemed only a few seconds to Dirk before his brother returned. It had actually probably only been a couple of minutes, his mind rationalized, but it was irrelevant now.

Dave sat down at his desk and began typing away furiously at his computer. Dirk tried to tune out the clack clack clack of the obnoxious keyboard but it was just really fucking annoying.

"Can you be any quieter over there?" Dirk finally groaned half-heartedly at his brother. Dave didn't look up from the screen, "I don't know, probably not. Oh, and by the way, I just found out that I'm not supposed to bring anyone in here that doesn't work here. Company policy, or some bullshit like that."

Dirk sighed once more and began to stand up. "Hold on there, little man." Dave stopped typing to hold up a hand in his brother's direction. "You're not going anywhere. I don't trust you out on these streets by yourself."

Dirk fought the urge to retort with a rather scathing remark about the quality of his guardianship as it was, but he bit his tongue. "Fine then, what should I do in case someone waltzes their happy ass in here uninvited?"

Although Dirk couldn't see it directly he just knew his brother was smirking when he replied with, "Hide under my desk."

Dirk couldn't say that he was appalled by the idea. They had done worse. Much worse. Dirk would rather not think about all those times when he was made to believe that he actually had a conscious.

All wrongness aside, Dirk really couldn't say no to his brother. He wasn't as familiar with these streets as Dave was, and he would probably get lost turning the first corner. He sighed and went back to the couch to sit on it properly. "I seriously hope nobody comes in here." Dirk remarked mostly to himself.

"Oh yeah, did I mention that I have a meeting with my producer in," He paused to look at his watch, "Now?" Dirk's eyes widened as he sprang up quickly, "What? Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? You are a dirty fucking cunt!"

This time Dirk caught a glimpse of one of Dave's rare genuine smirks. They always tossed such foul language back and forth at each other. As long as they didn't really mean anything they said, then it was nothing more than harmless brotherly shenanigans.

Dave rolled his chair back a few inches and motioned for Dirk to duck under. Dirk groaned loudly as he fell to his hands and knees and proceeded to crawl underneath his brother's large oak desk. The crawl space where Dave's legs were situated was surprisingly larger than Dirk had first guessed, but it was still cramped.

Dave managed to kick his younger brother in the head about five times before Dirk finally heard the door to the office opening and closing along with a loud booming voice that ricocheted off the ornate walls, "Dave! It's so good to see you again!"

Dirk had heard stories about Dave's producer before. He was a jolly man who looked a bit like old Saint Nick. He wasn't quite as gray, though. He did, however, seem genuinely concerned about both Dave's career and his personal life. Dirk liked to think of the man as a sort of fatherly figure for both his brother and himself.

"Jim, it's nice to see you again." Dave made a motion to get up and Dirk was close to freaking the fuck out when Jim suddenly said, "No need to get up, I'll just head over there." Dave shrugged and settled back in his seat. He crossed his legs and made no move to give Dirk any head room. Okay, now he was just fucking with him. Dirk growled lowly, but neither man seemed to hear.

By the time Jim had situated himself in front of Dave's desk and the two had already plunged into a deep discussion about one of Dave's upcoming movies, Dirk had already come up with several different ways to fuck with his brother, both figuratively and physically.

When Dirk was sure that his brother was too engrossed in his conversation to focus on what was happening below him, he made his move. Dirk was sure that he was going to get in so much trouble for this, but right now he couldn't care less.

He started by trailing his fingers up and down the side of Dave's slacks. Even though it was like a million degrees outside and in the middle of July Dave still managed to lose any trace of common sense and wear black slacks outside like it was no big deal. Dirk thought that the border between irony and stupidity was often breached when it came to shit Dave did on a daily basis.

When his finger dance didn't seem to break Dave's concentration, Dirk decided to kick it up a notch.

Dirk reached under each leg of the slacks and started to rub Dave's legs. He was going for something along the lines of sensual but he couldn't seem to focus on anything other than how hairy his brother's legs were. He had never noticed it before, or if he had it hadn't bothered him. Either way, this was going from partially sensual to really awkward very quickly. Dirk decided to cut right to the chase.

He removed his hands from underneath the bottom of the slacks only to work his way up to the top. He made sure to keep himself hidden from view as he started messing with Dave's belt. He was at just the right angle where he could look up and see Dave's face perfectly, but Jim couldn't see him at all. Perfect.

Dirk made short work of the belt and slowly, silently, unzipped the expensive slacks. He glanced up at his brother to gauge his reaction only to find that Dave was continuing to ignore his actions. Dirk didn't know if he was really this oblivious and focused on his conversation or if he was ignoring Dirk just to spite him. Sometimes his brother worked in mysterious ways.

Dirk realized that if he wanted to get under his brother's skin, he would first have to get under his pants.

He began tugging at the sides of the slacks to ease them down below Dave's hips. At one point Dirk swore that Dave was moving ever so slightly to make the task a bit easier for him. Dirk wasn't sure just what the hell was going on in Dave's mind at the moment, but he decided to ignore the top half of his brother in favor of the lower half.

Dirk began palming at his brother's limp cock through the fabric of his briefs. He was gentle at first, if not to be somewhat courteous than to gauge his brother's reaction every step of the way. He glanced up at Dave, whose facial expression had not changed in the least. Dirk knew he was going to have to take some drastic measures if he was to get what he wanted;

What he wanted being the mere satisfaction of humiliating his seemingly perfect older brother in a public setting where his reputation as an upstanding actor and businessman was on the line.

Dirk couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as he gingerly began to ease his brother's already half-hard member out from beneath its confines. He began to stroke it slowly with his ungloved hands, changing the amount of pressure every once in a while. It wasn't long before Dirk could finally start to see a crack in his brother's cool façade.

Dirk could feel his brother begin to twitch in the palm of his hands. _Good,_ Dirk thought haughtily. His strokes began picking up speed as he applied more and more pressure to Dave's already aching cock. Just as Dirk thought that his brother was done for, Dave finally caved and reached under to swat at Dirk's hands. He pulled away immediately, leaving Dave very much unfulfilled and most likely in a bad mood that Dirk would hear about later at home.

"What was that?" Jim asked. Dave grinned stiffly, "Nothing, just an annoying fly."

Dirk tried to suppress a chuckle as he basked in his temporary moment of triumph. If he had known how easy it was to get Dave off like this he would have started doing it a long time ago.

Dave soon fell back into the monotonous conversation of whether international advertising was a good enough investment to fall back on or not. Dirk soon came back down from his high, and he wanted to let Dave know that he was just getting warmed up.

Dirk shifted his position so that most of his weight was on his knees as he crawled up Dave's awkwardly long longs to set his mouth at Dave's tip. He began flicking his tongue out quickly, like a cat lapping up the last of its milk. The quick friction was just enough to set Dave almost overboard. Dirk licked and lapped at the head as it supplied a near continual amount of pre-cum.

Dirk nearly toppled backwards when Dave suddenly moved to the edge of his seat, allowing room for his slacks to be pulled down all the way.

Dirk wasn't sure if this was an invitation or not, but he decided to pretend that it was one. He eased the pants down gently to pool at Dave's ankles. With Dave's cock now completely free, Dirk had free reign to do whatever the fuck he wanted. This was how life always needed to be, Dirk thought, in his control and with no obstacles standing in his way.

Dirk wore a smug grin as he trailed his tongue from the bottom of Dave's shaft all the way to the tip. He went at an agonizingly slow pace in the hopes of getting his brother all worked up again. So far all of Dirk's attempts to get Dave to falter had been successful, and he wasn't about to back down now.

"So, does that sound like a plan to you?" Jim concluded as he moved to stand up from his seat. He was a bit confused as to why Dave didn't stand up to see him off, but he decided against questioning the motives of one Dave Strider.

"Yes, thank you for your time, Jim." Dave said. While to the outside world he may have sounded like his usual monotonous self, Dirk could tell that it was taking all of his strength not to let his voice quaver. Jim waved before letting himself out, shutting the door quietly behind him.

In an instant Dave had thrown his chair against the wall and was lying on the ground with his legs spread wide open, "You are the most inconsiderate dick on the planet."

Dirk's smirk only widened, "Yeah, I kind of am."

Dave grinned, "But that's what I love about you."

"I know."

Dave took his shades off and threw them onto his desk, "Well? Are you just going to leave me hanging out here? Dick displayed for the world to ogle at?"

Dirk chuckled lowly, "No, I guess I'll help a brother out."

Dirk crawled up his brother like a predator stalking its prey. He stopped when he got to Dave's still throbbing cock. He licked his lips as he settled the tip into his mouth. Slowly, inch by inch, he began to take the fullness of his brother's dick into his mouth.

Dave had always made fun of him for having a small mouth. However, this time Dirk was prepared. When he reached the base, Dave huffed and grabbed a handful of his hair, "Damn, bro, when did you get this good at sucking dick?"

Dirk wanted to reply with a snarky remark about learning from the best but he was currently trying to focus on breathing through his nose and not grossly choking on his brother's penis.

The pressure from Dave's hand in his hair was forcing Dirk to take more of his brother than he could handle. He tried to resist gagging but he felt like he was going to throw up if his brother didn't lighten up a bit.

To his relief, Dave finally loosened his grip and began guiding Dirk's mouth around his cock. Dave was bigger than Dirk remembered, but he was always up for a challenge.

Soon Dave was trying to resist thrusting harshly into his little brother's mouth. His breaths started becoming shallow and he was sweating. To think that Dave lost his cool this easily, and quickly, was really quite amusing to Dirk.

Dirk soon began to take control away from Dave. He reached back to shove Dave's hand out of his hair and took his brother's dick in one hand, pumping furiously, while engulfing as much of Dave as he could. The simultaneous motion of Dirk's hand and mouth were more than enough to finally push Dave over the edge.

Dave gave no warning as he came, gripping Dirk's hair once more as he made his brother swallow all of his semen.

Dirk had never been a huge fan of the taste of cum in the first place, and Dave's diet didn't make it any more enjoyable. It was bitter, and felt like slime sliding down his throat. He tried not to spit it back at his brother as he forced himself to swallow it all in one shot.

Dirk stood up quickly and took in the sight before him. Dave was disheveled; pants down and shirt rumpled, and was breathing heavily as he was only now just beginning to come down from his high.

It was only then that Dirk realized he was sporting a tent of his own. Through all the haze of trying to impress his brother, Dirk hadn't noticed his own aching cock trapped beneath his rather tight jeans.

Dave saw that Dirk was uncomfortable due to the pressure emanating from his groin. Dirk eyed his brother warily as he sat up on his elbow and scooted closer to Dirk's bulge.

Dave wasted almost no time in getting his brother's pants down below his knees as he took Dirk's aching cock in both of his hands and started to stroke painfully slowly. Dirk's knees soon turned to jelly and he had to grip the edge of Dave's desk to keep him from toppling ass first onto the expensive carpet below.

"Oh fuck, Dave…" Dirk managed to say before any coherent thought he might have wanted to articulate turned into choked out moans. Indeed, Dirk did learn from the best. It took less than a minute before Dave's expert tongue brought Dirk to completion. Dave, always a team player, made sure that nothing escaped his mouth as he swallowed every last drop of his brother's seed. After all, he was the one who paid for the carpet cleaning.

Dave's shit eating grin never left his face as he stood to pull up his pants and fix his shirt. Dirk growled as he attempted to do the same. He tried to seem cool and collected, but his legs were betraying him.

Dave saw his brother struggling to keep any sort of balance and swooped behind to help support Dirk's back. Dirk refused to acknowledge his brother's assistance as the two of them sauntered towards the door.

Dave turned to give his office one last look before turning out the lights. His paperwork remained unfinished and his chair was pushed all the way against the back wall.

Oh well, he guessed, everything will turn out okay. Tomorrow.

* * *

**hi my name is bailey and this is the shittiest thing i have ever written **


End file.
